If You Can't Be With The One You Love
by Fenris242
Summary: ...love the one you're with. Cameron is getting married, and she needs to ask House a favor.
1. Thursday

**A/N: This idea has been floating around in my head for a couple of days. There are going to be four parts with a possible epilogue. What you need to know before reading this: 1- Cameron and Chase never had sex, & 2-Chase finished his fellowship about six months before the start of this fic. As always, please read and review. I do live off those, so please be plentiful. You don't want a starving writer knocking at your door at two in the morning.**

**-Fen**

* * *

Cameron stood from her desk and walked into House's office. He was sitting at his desk, playing his GameBoy. Cameron sat down in the chair across from him and said, "I have a favor to ask of you."

Without looking up from his game, he said, "And?"

"I was hoping you would let me out of my fellowship contract early." She replied.

This perked his interest and he paused the game and set it on his desk. "Why?" He asked.

"Well, I'm getting married. He accepted a job offer in Michigan and we'll be moving there after the honeymoon." She replied.

"When?" He asked. When Cameron gave him a questioning look, he continued, "The wedding. When is it?"

Surprised by his curiosity, it took her a moment to reply. "Sunday."

House arched his eyebrows. That was only three days away. "Anyone I know?" He asked the question before he thought about it.

Cameron hesitated. "Chase. I'm marrying Chase."

"So this was an all of a sudden decision?" House asked.

"No." Cameron paused before continuing, "We've been planning for about five months. We got together shortly after his fellowship ended."

"Get the paperwork from Cuddy and I'll sign it." He replied, picking his game back up and unpausing it.

"I have one other favor to ask." She said, not moving from her seat.

He paused the game again. "You're a needy person today, aren't you?"

"The rehearsal is tonight." She paused, and House gave her an I-Don't-Care look. "My dad is going to be giving me away but he can't fly in until Saturday. I was hoping you might take his place at the rehearsal." When House didn't reply, she said, "There's a free dinner afterwards."

He waited for a moment, and unpaused the game as he said, "Fine."

Cameron stood from the chair and pulled two lavender colored envelopes from her pocket. "I hadn't sent these out because I wanted to tell you at the right time. I just never felt the time was right. If you could give one of those to Wilson, I would appreciate it. Directions to the church are inside yours."

House looked at the invitation envelopes. "Why didn't you send Wilson his?"

"Because I didn't want him telling you." She replied. As her hand grabbed the door handle, she turned back and said, "Congratulations, by the way, on the article in the paper."

"Not necessary. It took five misdiagnoses and an almost fatal treatment to finally cure the girl." House said in regards to the article that had been published in the local newspaper about him saving the life of a young girl by diagnosing and treating her obscure disease.

Cameron left the office and sat down at the conference room table across from Foreman.

House watched as she sat down and it was obvious she was telling him about the discussion they just had. House tossed the GameBoy onto his desk, grabbed the invitations and walked out onto his balcony.

Looking across the way, he saw Wilson behind his desk. Tossing a rock at the glass door to get his attention, House motioned for Wilson to come outside.

Wilson exited his office and said, "It's amazing." He was holding up a newspaper to the page with the article about House. "They make rules. You disobey them. They make you famous."

House looked up at the sky and then down at the ground below the balcony. "Cameron's getting married." He blurted. "To Chase." He finished. Wilson stood in shock. House handed him one of the envelopes. "Apparently we're invited."

Wilson opened the envelope and read the invitation. "That's this Sunday."

"And he knows how to read a calendar. Amazing." House said with sarcasm.

"A little short notice." Wilson replied.

"She didn't send yours because she didn't want you telling me." House looked at Wilson who was obviously a little confused. "They've been planning for a couple of months."

"And she thinks we'll just available this Sunday?" Wilson questioned. House let out a small chuckle at the statement. Wilson rolled his eyes. "You're right. What would we have to do this Sunday?" He waited and watched House. House wasn't making eye contact and was throwing out any snarky comments. "Do you have any regrets?" Wilson asked.

"None that I can change now." House replied.

Wilson knew that was as close to a proclamation of feelings, possibly love, that he was going to get from his friend.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming. I really appreciate it." Cameron said, ushering House into the church.

She quickly took him around and introduced him to the bridesmaids and groomsmen and to the priest. House was trying his best not to be mean. Wilson had warned him of that.

"Okay." The priest, Father Andy, said. "All bridesmaids on my right, and the groomsmen on my left. Line up in the pairs you will be walking down in. Maid of Honor and Best Man, please stand at the back of the line." After everyone was lined up, Father Andy continued, "Is this order okay?" He asked Cameron.

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay then. Dr. House, as you are standing in for Allison's dad at the moment, you will be at the back of the line with Allison. The flower girls will be up here." He said, showing the twin four year old girls, Cameron's nieces, where to stand. "Where's our ring bearer?" He asked.

Everyone started to look around. "Billy, get over here." His mother scolded. She grabbed him by the ear and drug him to the front of the line and handed him to the priest.

"Billy, I need you to do a big favor for me." Father Andy said, grabbing the boy's attention. "You see those two girls." He pointed at the flower girls. Billy nodded. "I need you to make sure they stay in line where they're supposed to be. I need you to watch them."

"Okay." The boy responded, glad to have something important to do.

"Now, the ring bearer is behind the flower girls. I'll go up to altar and we'll run through this for the first time." Father Andy walked up to the altar and turned to face the wedding party. "Can you hear me?" He called out.

Everyone replied yes as House grumbled.

"Alright, let's have the flower girls come down." The two girls started down the aisle. "Once they're half way, I need you, Billy, to start walking down as well." Billy was all to anxious to run, and had to be reminded to walk. "Okay, now, the first set of maid and groomsman." He called out. He continued giving instructions until it was time for the Best Man and Maid of Honor to walk down. "Okay, you two will come all the way down with no one following." The two took their place in front of the altar with the other maids and groomsmen. "Now, Robert, you need to keep your focus at the end of that aisle. Once you see her start to come down, don't look at anything or anyone else. Understand?" Chase nodded. "Okay. Allison, it's your turn."

Cameron and House emerged from behind the large doors at the end of the church. They slowly and painfully for House, made their way up to the altar.

"Allison, this is where I'll ask who will be giving you away. Your dad will answer and give your hand to Robert." Glaring at Chase, House gave him her hand. "Now, Dr House, please take a seat in the pews." Without pausing, he continued, "From here, we'll say the vows. Are you writing your own?" The couple shook their heads no. "Okay, then I'll say blah, blah, blah. Then we'll exit the way we came in. Bride and Groom going first, then Best Man and Maid of Honor, and so one and so forth. I will walk down behind the flower girls." He said. "Now, from the top again."

They rehearsed a total of twelve times before Father Andy was convinced they all had it down. "Now remember, it is very important for everyone to stand exactly as they are now. Even the smallest adjustment could screw everything up. I once had a Best Man who was stranded standing behind the Groom, because one guy was standing a foot off spot. So please, remember where you're standing."

"Anyone hungry?" Cameron asked. She ushered everyone out of the church and thanked Father Andy for his time.

* * *

"Did you go to the dinner?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah." House responded. He had gone to Wilson's apartment right after the dinner.

"Were you a good boy?" Wilson asked, as if he were talking to a five year old.

"I'm not five."

"But you're known for acting it." Wilson replied.

"Yes. I was good. I ate. Said nothing-"

"Nothing?" Wilson questioned, knowing his friend all too well.

"Nothing anyone could hear." He said, with a smirk. "Then I came here."

"Is she doing a traditional ceremony?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know. I've haven't done it five times." House said, getting a jab in on his friend.

"It was three. Three times." Wilson let the tenseness that was in the air dissipate before he continued. "How much did it kill you to give her hand to Chase at the rehearsal?"

"Twelve times. I had to give her to him twelve times!" He bitched.

"That doesn't answer the question." Wilson said.

"A lot." House whispered.


	2. Friday

**A/N: Well, here's the next part. It's a little longer than the first, but I don't think you guys'll mind. Hope you enjoy and please let me know by reviewing. Also, I'm in the process of making _A Devil & A Flower _a twoshot. I'm hoping to post that tomorrow night at the latest. Thanks for all the feedback on this one.**

**-Fen**

* * *

"I take it everything went well last night?" Foreman asked when Cameron sat down at the table in the conference room.

"It took us a couple of times for everyone to get down exactly where to be, but we finally got it down. Now, I just have to go over everything with my dad when he gets here." Cameron replied.

"When is he arriving?" Foreman asked.

"Afternoon. Chase is picking him up at the airport at two." She replied. "Then we just to have to put the final touches on the hall, and get a good night of rest."

"Are you all moved in?" Foreman asked. He had helped Cameron pack up her stuff from her apartment and move it to Chase's early that week.

"Everything's there, it just needs to be unpacked. Some of my furniture is still at my old apartment. The landlord said I can keep it there 'til the end of the month, since I'm paid through. He's not even showing the place until then." Cameron replied.

"Seems like you have everything in order."

"Pretty much." Cameron glanced over towards House's office.

House had just walked in and sat down behind his desk. He flopped a stack of files on the desk and started to pull them off, one by one.

"Hey." Cameron said, peeping her head in. "I just wanted to say thanks for last night." House didn't respond. "I really appreciated that. Also, you left the dinner so fast that Chase didn't get a chance to invite you to the bachelor party tonight. We're all meeting at Jake's Pub down on Second Avenue. We're gonna have a couple of drinks then split for the parties. Wilson's more than welcome to come as well." She said, and disappeared from the room.

* * *

"Why are we here?" House asked as he and Wilson walked into Jake's Pub.

"Because you drug us here?" Wilson responded. He had been in his office, doing some paperwork when House came in. He tossed Wilson's jacket at him and told him to get ready to leave. They were going somewhere. It was on the way that House informed them where they were going.

"Yeah. But you're supposed to stop me from doing stupid stuff like this." House said.

"Like that's ever worked before. Besides, what have you got against fun?" Wilson asked.

"Everything when it comes to this kind of fun. It's more like torture." House replied.

"Maybe it wouldn't be torture if you had just told her how you feel." House didn't respond. He just ordered a drink from the bartender and took a seat. Wilson sat next to him and ordered his own drink.

"Hey. You came." A familiar Australian accent said, appearing between the two.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" House said, trying to hide some of the sarcasm the statement held.

"Well, we're gonna head over to Delilah's in a little. Hope you guys brought plenty of small bills." Chase said, before being pulled away by some brute that was his friend.

Wilson stared at House. "Wouldn't miss it for the world?"

"In the future, I promise my lies will be much better." House replied with a chuckle.

* * *

"Hi. I'm Kelly." The perky bottle blond said to the brunette at her door. "Come on in. We're just getting started." She replied, ushering the brunette in. Taking her gift and setting it on the table with the others, she disappeared into the crowd.

"Cuddy, hi." Cameron said, walking up to her boss' boss.

The two hugged. "Congratulations." Cuddy replied. "I was surprised when I got the invitation. I didn't even know you two were dating." Cuddy said.

"Well, it started after he finished his fellowship. I know we moved kinda fast, but we've known each other a long time."

"I'm happy you finally got over him." Cuddy replied, referring to House.

"Well, I knew I was hoping for something that just wasn't there." Cameron paused for a moment.

Just as she was about to say something to Cuddy, she got drug off by Kelly and another girl. "It's time to start." Kelly said.

"Start what?" Cameron asked.

"The games, silly." She said, pulling out some papers.

* * *

"What was your bachelor party like?" House asked. He and Wilson were sitting at a table with Foreman and some other guy. Half naked women were all around them.

"Which one?" Wilson asked.

"You had more than one?" Foreman asked.

"Well, yeah. I have been married more than once." Wilson replied.

"Yeah, but I thought you only got one bachelor party." Foreman said.

"Not if you play your cards right. This is supposed to be the best night of your life, and trust me it is. Your last night before you're committed for the rest of your life."

"Or until she's trying of your cheating heart and files for divorce." House said.

"Or that." Wilson agreed.

A topless woman walked up to them and set their drinks down on the table.

"How do you know Chase?" Foreman asked the other guy at the table.

"Grew up a couple doors away from each other." He said, most of his attention on the woman dancing right in front of them. "We didn't really talk until later in school. Found out that was only because he sat behind me and needed to see my tests in order to get the right answers." The guy admitted.

"Guess he's never really done anything by himself." House said, thinking back to the phone he had gotten from Chase's dad when House was looking at him as a potential candidate for a fellowship.

* * *

"Time for presents." April, Kelly's sister and roommate said. She started to grab boxes off the table that all the gifts were on.

Since it was a bachelorette party, the regular gag gifts were present. Almost every bag, box, or wrapping paper had half or completely naked men on them. The cards couldn't possibly by any dirtier, and the presents were hilarious and some even questionable.

There were two presents left on the table. Cuddy had been eyeing her own present. Hoping that no one had bought something similar. So far, nadda. Cameron opened the other gift first. "Yesss!" Cuddy said to herself.

Cameron held up the penis shaped drinking glass and everyone had a good laugh. The final present. Cameron opened the card. It was an ordinary card. Nothing graphic. She looked up at Cuddy, smiled, and mouthed a "Thank you." To her. She opened up the present and a blush rose up her neck and into her cheeks. Not at all what she had been expecting from her boss' boss. Slowly and carefully, she pulled the item out of the shirt box and held it up for everyone to see.

It was a black, lace teddy that had dark red leather ties up the front and back. Red leather garters hung from the bottom of the lingerie. It was very simple and yet very provocative at the same time. The hoots and hollers came out of every women in the room.

* * *

House sat in his seat, not really paying attention to anything. He didn't know why he came. He knew he would be miserable. He was at the bachelor party for a guy that used to work for him and was now going to marry Cameron in less than 72 hours. He turned to Wilson. "I'm heading out. You coming."

It wasn't a question and Wilson knew it. House couldn't leave without him. Wilson drove. Wilson nodded, and excused himself with a wave to Foreman.

As they walked past Chase's table, House noted that he wasn't groping any of the dancers, and was actually carrying a conversation with the best man, whom was seated next to him.

Wilson said by to Chase, and wished him luck, then the two left the strip club.

* * *

Kelly and April loaded all the gifts into Cameron's car. They had tried unsuccessfully to get her to stay. Cameron just wanted to get away from all the people. She was actually getting sick of everyone.

Cameron waved goodbye and got in her car. At first she started right for the apartment that she now shared with Chase. Her mind was drifting in a thousand directions with all the things that still needed to be done for the wedding. Before she knew, she was a completely different neighborhood than where she lived, and when she stopped the car to find her bearings and see where she was, she realized just where she had driven.

She parked the car. Getting out and locking the doors to protect her _prized_ possessions, she walked up to the familiar front door.

* * *

There was a soft knock at his door. If he hadn't paused from a moment, he wouldn't have heard it. He stood and walked over to the door. Without looking through the peephole, he opened the door. "Cameron." He said.

"House." She replied.

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly.

"I was just in the neighborhood. I thought I would stop by. See how your night went." She said, trying to get an invitation into his house.

House turned and limped back to the piano, leaving the door open. When Cameron didn't move, House looked at her and said, "An open door is like a friendly invitation." Cameron walked in and closed the door. She sat down on his couch, and just stared at the ground. "Thirsty?" He asked.

"Only if you have alcohol." She replied. She couldn't drink at the bachelorette party because Kelly was a recovering alcoholic and April wouldn't alcohol in their apartment.

House pushed the bottle of scotch that sat on the piano in her direction.

Cameron stood up and walked over to the piano. She grabbed the bottle and took a gulp straight from it. "Looks like someone had a rough night."

"You try playing dumb games, having the same conversation thirty times over and opening a stack of penis shaped objects." House arched an eyebrow at that last part. "Someone actually got me a penis shaped drinking glass. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" She asked rhetorically.

"I don't even know where you'd _find_ that." House said. He was never good at small talk.

"So how was your night? Did you go with the guys?" Cameron asked. She had seen him at Jake's, but didn't get the chance to say hi.

"Oh, I see how this is." House said, smirking at her. "You wanted me to go to be your spy." House said.

"No. I asked how your night was, not Chase's. If I want to know what he did, I'll just ask him when I get home." She was definitely getting bolder.

Their comments towards one another caused an awkward silence to fall over the room. It was only broken by another knock at his front door.

"Ever popular tonight." House said, pushing up from the piano bench.

"Sit. I'll get it." She said, walking to the door. She opened the door to a surprised Wilson.

"Cameron? Uh, what are you doing here?" He asked, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything.

"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to grab a drink or two." She said, as if this was a regular occurrence. She turned to House. "Thanks for the drink. I should really get going." She waved to House and smiled at Wilson, before disappearing into the night.

Wilson walked in and closed the door. "Was I interrupting something?" He asked.

House answered by not answering and choosing to play a new song on the piano.


	3. Saturday

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm glad you've all enjoyed the show so far. Please continue to read and review. It really does feed me, and my ribs are starting to show, so I really do need it. Just to remind, there will be one more chapter and then an epilogue (I've decided that there must be one). Enjoy!**

**-Fen**

* * *

She grabbed the phone from the bedside table and held to her ear. "Hello?" She said, half asleep.

"Ally? It's Dad." The voice came across the phone.

"Hi." She repeated.

"Am I waking you up?"

"No." She lied.

"Well, I wanted to call as soon as possible." He paused. This caused Cameron to sit up in bed. When her dad started a sentence like that, it was never good. "I got a phone call late last night. To make a long story short, we won't be able to make it out for the wedding. We're really sorry." He said.

Cameron held the phone away from her head, and looked around the room. She wanted to make sure she hadn't just walked into her eleventh grade chemistry class with no top on and that she wasn't having a dream. "Why?" She asked, almost on the verge of tears.

By this time, Chase sat up in bed, and had hand on the back of Cameron's back. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it couldn't be good.

"Okay…yeah…it's fine…I understand…I'll talk to you later." She clicked the phone shut, and turned to Chase. Burying her head in his shoulder, she let the tears fall.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"My parents' aren't coming." She got out between sobs.

* * *

Cameron had made breakfast for herself and Chase, and was now trying to come up with someone to give her away. "You could ask Foreman?" Chase tried. 

"He's one of the groomsmen. It would throw everything off. He can't."

Chase was racking his brain, trying to come up with an idea. "What about Wilson? I know you're not that close, but-"

Cameron cut him off, "I couldn't ask him." Was all she said. No explanation.

A few minutes went by in silence. Neither one coming up with a good idea. Then Chase spoke, one last time. "Well, the obvious person to ask would be House. I mean, he already knows what to do from the rehearsal."

Cameron looked up at her husband to be. Pressing his face between her hands, she planted a kiss on his lips. "That's perfect. It might actually work." She got up and got dressed.

* * *

House was sitting on his couch was a Tivo'd _The L Word_ when a knock came to his door. He paused the show. Continuing to sit on his couch, he waited. Another knock. He still waited, in silence. Yet another knock. He still didn't get up. 

"House, I heard the TV before you muted it." The voice came from the other side of the door. House still didn't move from the couch, but he unpaused the TV. "House, I hear the TV. Are you gonna let me in?"

Finally House got up and limped to his door, choosing not to grab his cane. He opened the door and used it for support. He was leaning on the handle so that his body could block the doorway. "What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"Can I at least come in?"

House turned from the door, and limped back to his couch, once again pausing the Tivo.

Sitting down in the leather chair next to the couch, she began, "I need a favor."

"I already filled my quota for the year." He replied, not looking at her. He knew if he did, he'd cave and do whatever she asked. Not like he wouldn't if he remained staring at the floor, either.

"My parents' can't come to the wedding." She was starting to get choked up just talking about it again. "I was hoping that maybe you would…um…"

"Spit it out." He interrupted.

"I was hoping that maybe you could walk me down the aisle like you did at the rehearsal. You're the only one that already knows what to do, and the only person I really feel comfortable asking." She said as quickly as her mouth would allow.

House sat in shock for a moment. He couldn't believe that she had just asked him to give her away at her wedding, which was the following day.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I'll understand. I was just hoping. If you can't, then I'm just gonna walk down by myself." She finished.

"It wouldn't be right." He said.

Cameron just looked at him. Had he just refused to do this for her? Not that it surprised her, but she was hoping that he had the capabilities of being a human and thinking of someone else once and awhile. Why should he now though? She had waited long enough hoping he would care. Why would he start now? "Sorry. I'll let you get back to your show." She said, standing up and heading towards the door.

House looked at her confused for a second. Just as her hand touched the knob and was about to turn it, he spoke. "It wouldn't be right for you to walk down the aisle alone." He paused as she turned and walked back to face him. "Is what I meant." He said.

"Really?" She asked. He just nodded. "Thank you." She said, before leaving.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting with me." 

"Not a problem, Cameron. You sounded…angry on the phone. Is everything alright?" Wilson asked. He had received a phone call from Cameron thirty minutes earlier and agreed to meet her at a café to have a cup of coffee.

"Everyone's just getting to me. I'm sick of answering questions. I thought you would understand." She replied.

"Yeah. I remember all too well a wedding entails. And I wasn't even making most of the decisions. Well, actually, any of the decisions." He mused.

Cameron smiled. "I needed a break. I needed someone I could talk to without having to answer why I chose lavender for the bridesmaids, or why I picked white daisies, white roses, and white carnations for my bouquet." Wilson just nodded with her. He knew he was there only to listen. She obviously needed to vent a little. He was just hoping to gather a little information.

The two sat there, going through three cups of coffee, just talking. They talked about everything. Every time Cameron's cell phone started to ring, she pressed the mute button, and continued their conversation. They talked about patients, why they became doctors, where they grew up, what their childhoods were like, who their first kiss was, who their first crush was….

Wilson had finally mustered up the courage while Cameron was in the ladies' room to ask her the question he had been dying to ask her. She reappeared from the ladies' room and sat down at the table. She glanced at her cell phone to see that she missed, yet another call. "Cameron?" Wilson started. She set the phone down and looked up at him. She didn't say anything but he knew he had her attention. "I don't how else to put this, so I'm just going to be blunt." He paused to think exactly how he wanted to phrase the words. "Do you still love House?" There. He said it. But now she was going to respond, and that might not be good.

He watched as the emotions played over her face. First she was shocked. He didn't lead into the question at all, so that was obvious. Then he could tell she was thinking about the question, and then the realization of the answer and how she would respond to the question.

"If you can't be with the one you love," That was her answer. She still loved him. But it didn't change how he felt. "Love the one you're with." She finished. Just then her phone rang. She looked at the display. "Speak of the devil. I really should get going, too. They're probably killing themselves without me. Thanks for the chat and the coffee though." She dropped a twenty down on the table as she answered her phone. "Hi, honey." And walked towards her car to drive back to the insanity.

* * *

Wilson sat in his living room. It was completely silent. Unlike House, when he was thinking about something, he preferred peace and quiet to music. It allowed him to think more clearly. 

He had all the information.

From the numerous conversations he'd had with House he knew the man was in love with Cameron. There was no doubt in his mind. Especially when House had called earlier and told him about the favor Cameron asked. He couldn't believe House actually agreed to do it. Although, he also knew that House couldn't say no to her. He never really could. Even when he did say no to her, he would somehow slip a comment in that would push her to do what she wanted anyway.

Wilson also knew that House was too stubborn to actually say anything to Cameron. Wilson thought how romantic it would be for House to interrupt the ceremony and confess his love for Cameron, right there in front of everyone. Wilson also thought there was a better chance of Cuddy standing at the altar next to Cameron instead of Chase than there was of House interrupting the ceremony.

Then Wilson's mind wandered to the conversation he had with Cameron. She obviously still loved House, but had made the decision to move on. Which she should have. It's only right. She shouldn't have been expected to wait forever for House to come to his senses and do something. At least she loved Chase. Or at least that's what her comment made Wilson think.

But the question was, what could Wilson do with the information he had? Nothing. It wasn't his place to intervene. Last time he did that, Cuddy almost fired him; House almost disowned him as a friend; Cameron had given him one royal ass chewing; and it hadn't even helped. It only gave Tritter what he needed to really go after House. House didn't even get a chance to take the deal.

No. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing he would do.


	4. Sunday

The big day had finally arrived. Chase had gotten up early and left the apartment he now shared with Cameron. He headed for the best man's hotel room. The groomsmen had all agreed to meet and get ready there. Cameron had made arrangements to have the bridesmaids meet at the apartment and for the limo to pick them up there as well.

Cameron woke up to find her bed empty. Not that she was expecting anything different. She got up, and went right to the bathroom. She turned the water on as hot as she could stand it, and stepped under the spray.

* * *

"House! Open the god damn door!" Wilson yelled from the other side.

Wilson pulled the spare key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He never liked using the key House had given him like that, but he had to get inside.

Once in, Wilson looked around and listened. There wasn't a single sound. "He couldn't have left already." Wilson said, looking at his watch. There was still two hours to the wedding. And if he knew House, which he did, he was going to wait until the last possible moment to get there. Wilson wandered around, looking for House.

Finally he opened the bedroom door. Lying sideways across the bed, was the diagnostician. Out cold. He was still asleep. Wilson walked over and opened up all the blinds; letting the sunlight hit House right in the face. He then yanked the blanket off of him.

House jumped, yelling. "What the fuck!?" He had no idea what was going on. When he had gone to bed, the place was empty, aside from him. "Wilson? What are you doing?" He demanded, grabbing the vicodin bottle off the bedside table and swallowing three.

"In case you didn't remember, Cameron is getting married today." He said.

"I remember." He looked at the clock on the table. "I still have an hour and a half to get there. That's plenty of time."

"Yeah, but we haven't talked about what you're going to say to Cameron." Wilson said.

"What I have to say to Cameron? I just have to walk her down the aisle." House argued.

"So you're not going to tell her you love her?" Wilson asked.

"Now, why would I do something stupid like that?" House asked. He didn't know where this line of arguing was coming from, and he didn't want to continue it. There was no way he was going to say anything to Cameron. She had moved on. It was better that way. House limped out of the room and to his kitchen, trying to get away from Wilson.

"You do realize that you can't out run me?" Wilson asked, as he entered the kitchen just behind House.

House turned and whacked Wilson's knee with his cane as hard as he could. "Now I can." He said, moving around Wilson and heading for the bathroom. At least he could take a shower in peace. He'd just have to blast the radio to drown Wilson's yelling out.

* * *

"You look beautiful." Skylar said.

"Yeah, well, you do good work." Cameron replied. "When are you gonna get yourself ready? How can I have a wedding without a maid of honor?" Cameron asked.

"I thought we agreed it was _maiden_?" The woman replied. She was Cameron's best friend. They'd known each other for years and years. They'd gotten into a lot of trouble together and had the best times. After the initial proposal and acceptance, Skylar was the first person Cameron called. "There will be plenty of time for me. We need to worry about you right now." She said, going back to work.

"I guess I'm lucky to have a best friend that's also a stylist." Cameron said.

"That's right. You are lucky." Skylar replied. "Put your head down." She said, going towards Cameron's hair with a pair of scissors.

* * *

Skylar peaked around the door and into the church. She turned back to Cameron. "It's really packed. I'm amazed at how many people are in there." She said.

"Yeah." Cameron was trying to speak as little as possible. She was so nervous; she didn't want to jinx anything. That's when Cameron started to frantically look around.

"What are you looking for?" Skylar asked.

"He should have been here by now. He can't be late. It's my wedding, he's not allowed to ruin it." She was babbling quietly to herself.

"Looking for me?" The familiar voice came from behind her.

Cameron turned to see House. He was dressed in a black tux and had a white daisy pinned to his lapel. "You didn't shave?" Cameron said the first thing that came to her mind.

House just looked at her for a moment. Of all the things to say, she grabbed that one. "You're beautiful." He replied, obviously trying to get away from the fact that he had forgotten to shave even though he had left himself a note. Damn Wilson for interrupting his morning and throwing everything off.

Cameron blushed. "Thanks." That's when the music started.

"Everyone in line. Let's go. It's time to start." A woman called from the side. She was checking the flower girls' dresses and making sure the ring bearer's tie was straight.

All the bridesmaids and groomsmen got in line and started the long walk down the aisle.

Skylar and Chad, the best man, were going down the aisle now. House took Cameron's hand and wrapped it around his arm. He kept his hand on top of hers, holding it in place. She was beginning to think he was more nervous than she was.

Slowly, we walked them towards the entrance to the church. They stopped just before the entrance, and waited. The proper music had to be playing before they could start their journey down the aisle. House turned to Cameron, "Why me?" He asked. The music hadn't started yet. Skylar and Chad were just getting into their places at the altar.

"What do you mean, why you?" Cameron asked. The music started. She pushed to start down the aisle, but House stopped her.

"Why would you pick me to do this?" He said. "And don't say it's because I already knew what to do. I want the truth, not a convenient lie." He said.

Cameron thought for a second. She knew he wouldn't allow them to start down the aisle without an answer, and she knew he'd know if she was lying to him. So she opted for the truth. "A bride is supposed to pick someone that she trusts to give her away. Someone that would take it serious. Not just go through the motions and hand her off. Someone that would stop her if she was making a mistake. It has to be someone she loves. You can't put that kind of trust in someone without loving them." She replied.

"If you were waiting for a moment, this is it!" The little voice in House's head screamed at him. The only problem was that House wasn't waiting for any moment. "Okay." He said, and started the two of them down the aisle.

It was an excruciatingly slow walk down the aisle. House knew he could limp faster than they were walking. But he didn't try to speed anything up. He walked down, keeping his hand on top of hers. When they reached the altar, he pulled her hand from his arm, and placed it in Chase's hand. He then turned and walked to his seat in between Cuddy and Wilson in the second row of pews.

House started to dig around in his tux jacket. Wilson glared at him and nudged him to stop. House pulled something from the inside pocket. Cuddy looked at him and smacked his leg. She glared daggers through him, and drew her thumb across her throat in a threat to him. House placed the iPod back in his jacket. He let his head fall back and tried closing his eyes. Wilson slapped him this time. "Just pay attention." He whispered to his friend.

"Why? It's not like anything interesting is going to happen. It's a wedding. I've been to two of yours. I know what happens." House replied.

Father Andy had said a few words. He said a few well placed quotes from the Bible, and then turned to Cameron and Chase. With a lowered voice, he asked a question that only they could hear. Both nodded their heads. Then Father Andy turned back to the congregation. "Robert Chase and Allison Cameron informed me earlier that they decided to write their own vows. They are now ready to share those vows. Before we continue, is there anyone here who has reason why these two should not be wed?"

Wilson looked at House. House just stared off into nothing.

"Okay, then let us proceed." Father Andy said.

"I object." A voice came from the pews. And it was close to the altar.

Father Andy looked around, but no one was standing. "May I ask who objects to this?" He called out to the full church.

"I do." He stood from his seat in the second row of pews on the bride's side.

Cameron and Chase stood shocked, and unable to move.

"Why is it that you object to this marriage?" Father Andy asked.

"Yeah, why do you object?" The whispered question came from the man still seated, next to him.

"Because I have reason to believe that this is a mistake." He didn't want to say anything else. He glared at his friend sitting next to him, hoping he would shut up.

"Yes, but what is your reason?" Father Andy insisted.

He would have preferred giving his reasoning in private, but since Father Andy wasn't making that easy, he was just going to have to be blunt about. No sugar coating. "I know the bride is in love with someone else and that someone else is in love with her." Wilson motioned toward House. Cameron stared at Wilson. Chase glared at Cameron. And House hit Wilson with his cane for opening his big mouth.

"You couldn't just let it alone, could you?" House scolded.

"No. I couldn't!" Wilson scolded back.

"Um, since there seems to be a little…uh…problem here, maybe it would be best if the parties concerned came with me." Father Andy motioned for Cameron, Chase, Wilson and House to come with him. Who was going to say now to a priest?

The four followed Father Andy onto the altar and into a small doorway that led to a little kitchenette and then a seating area.

"It seems we have a bit of a problem on our hands." Father Andy said.

"Is it true?" Chase asked Cameron. It was obvious he was fuming. Cameron didn't say anything. "You said you were over him."

"It doesn't mean I can't still love him." It didn't come out the way she wanted it to. In all truth, she still loved her dead husband. She always would.

Chase turned to House. "And you? You love her?" He asked, incredulously.

House was trying to look anywhere but at anyone. He didn't want any of this. He never asked Wilson to step in. He was comfortable with Cameron marrying Chase. Not nice and cozy about the idea, but he figured it was best for her. Chase repeated his question and House finally looked at him. For once, House was very readable. Anyone in the room with common sense could see it. How they didn't see it before Wilson would never understand.

Chase stormed out of the room and through the church, back up the aisle that House had just walked Cameron down. Cameron chased after him. "Chase!" She yelled after him.

House turned to Wilson. "You ruined yet another marriage. I think this is a record. You actually ruined this one before it started." House said.

"I did what needed to be done. I knew you'd never tell her, and she had the right to know." Wilson said.

"No. She had the right to have a normal life with a normal guy. Which she was just about to have, until you opened your pie hole!" House said, limping back into the church.

He walked up to the pew that they had been sitting in. "We're free to go." He said to Cuddy before making his way up the aisle and out of the church.

* * *

**A/N: So how many of you thought House was interrupting the ceremony? And how many of you thought I was actually going to let Cameron and Chase get married? Like I'd ever let that happen! Please review and let me know what you think. I should have the epilogue out tomorrow sometime.**

**-Fen**


	5. Epilogue A Couple Days Later

**A/N: I'm happy everyone has enjoyed this fic so far. I've really enjoyed writing this one. Thanks for all the wonderful, and often long reviews. I love those the best. Here's the epilogue, hopefully you guys'll like it. Quick note to Morgan Read (since you left an anon. Feedback I couldn't send a PM to you) – The reason why I didn't have Cameron and Chase calling each other by their first names is because they've always called each other by their last names. I once dated a girl that I had worked with. Her last name was Smith and we all called her Smitty. I never once called her Katie (that was her first name, I think). Hopefully that explains it.**

**-Fen**

* * *

Cameron was in her old apartment. She talked to the landlord, and he agreed to let her keep the apartment. Why would he give up the place when Cameron always paid her rent a week early? Foreman offered to help her get her stuff back in from Chase's place. She gladly accepted the help, knowing she wouldn't be able to do it all by herself.

"That's everything." Foreman said, setting the last box down in the center of the living room. "Do you want me to stay? I could help you get everything back where it belongs? I did pack most of it up." He tried to lighten the mood.

"No." She had been crying most of the morning as they had packed up. He could tell she was trying to hold them back now. "Thanks though."

"How 'bout I run out and get something to eat? You must be starving." He offered.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks. I appreciate everything you've done so far."

"See you tomorrow, then." Foreman said.

That was it. As he turned for the door, Cameron started crying all over. He turned back around to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, going to her side. He didn't know what he had said.

"He signed the paperwork. I'm out of my contract. I don't have a place to come back to." Cameron said. She was trying to straighten herself back up and stop the flow of tears that were coming down her face.

"I'm sure you could ask Cuddy. She'd tear up the contract." Foreman offered.

"I can't. I can't come back." She said. "I can't come back to work there." She said. She knew she wouldn't be able to do that. She didn't even want to see House, let alone have to work for him right now.

* * *

Cameron was working on unpacking her boxes. Foreman had stayed a little longer, and did help unpack a couple boxes. Cameron thanked him for his help, but told him she would be fine with the rest.

She now sat in the middle of her living room, completely surrounded by boxes. It was overwhelming. No matter what box she opened or what item she pulled out, it made her think about Chase…or House.

She was on her third box since Foreman left, when there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was Foreman again, she yelled, "Come in!" Instead of hearing the door open, there was another knock. "I said, come in!" She yelled again. And again, the knob didn't move but there was another knock With a sigh, Cameron got up. She hobbled to the door because she had been sitting on her right foot and it was now asleep.

She opened the door, looked at the person on the other side, and slammed it shut.

"Cameron." The familiar voice came from the other side.

"Go away." She replied.

"I was hoping we could talk." The voice called through the door.

"I think Wilson did enough talking for you!" She yelled, the tears threatening to come down again.

"Cameron, open the door." He paused, waiting for the door to open. When it didn't, he followed it with one single word. "Please." Still, the door didn't open. "Damn, it always works in the movies." He said quietly to himself. "Cameron. Just open the door." He pleaded. Still the door didn't open. "Come on!" He was getting annoyed.

The door swung open. An irate Cameron was standing on the other side of it. "It's obvious you're not going to go away. What do you want?!" She demanded of him.

"Can I come in?" House said, staring at the ground. He really didn't want to have this conversation while standing out in the hall. Regrettably, Cameron moved to the side, allowing him into her apartment.

House limped in and sat down on her couch. She stood across the room from him, glaring at him.

"I wanted you to know that I didn't ask or want Wilson to do what he did." He started. "He shouldn't have done it. But he felt it was the right thing to do."

"He felt ruining my wedding was the right thing to do?" She asked.

"He felt you marrying someone you loved but weren't in love with was the wrong thing." House replied. He'd had a long discussion…well argument with Wilson over the events at the church. It mainly consisted of House screaming and Wilson adding a word here or there, when House would allow him to.

"I never said that." She said, but didn't deny the statement. House was looking at the ground again. Cameron looked at his face. Walking over and sitting on the coffee table directly in front of him, forcing him to look at her, she asked, "Was it true?"

His gaze caught hers. Could he lie to her when she was sitting this close to him? Should he lie to her? He had put her through so much already. Could he really sit there and let her think that it was all for nothing? "Obviously Wilson thought it was." He said, dodging the question. It was a talent he had gotten good at over the years.

The only problem was that he had a very pissed off ex-bride sitting across from him, that wasn't going to let him toss a line of bull at her. "Answer me! Did Wilson ruin my wedding for nothing?! Did he do it for bet?! Was it all a joke?!" She was getting angry again.

"No." It was a whisper compared to her yells. House made eye contact with her. "It wasn't for nothing. It wasn't a bet. It wasn't a joke." He explained. "It seems Wilson knew everything and knew that I'd kill him if he told you, and knew I wouldn't do anything if he told me." He smiled, truly realizing what his friend had done. "He knew exactly what to do." He babbled out loud.

"Ruining my wedding was exactly what to do?" Cameron asked.

House looked at her. For a moment he had forgotten where he was and who he was with. "Of course." He said, matter-of-factly. "If he hadn't done it, I wouldn't be here right now, and you'd be on your honeymoon with whats-his-name." House said.

"And this' better because? I'd moved on. I loved him."

"Ah," House said, knowingly. "But you use the past tense." He looked at her. How beautiful she was. Even with her tear streaked face, he couldn't help but want to grab her up in his arms and smash his lips against her in the most soft and breathtaking way.

House pulled away. Cameron stared at him shocked. That's when he realized that what he had just been thinking wasn't a thought at all, but what he was actually doing. After another second of thought, he leaned in again, and pulled her lips to his again.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her onto the couch as he fell into a laying position.


End file.
